I Belong Nowhere
by DarkShyDreamerGirl22
Summary: 7 year old Jill Valentine meets 9 year old Albert Wesker who is staying at the Raccoon City Orphanage. They spark up a friendship. Only for it to last for 6 months. She never sees him for awhile that is until fourteen years pass by and she sees him again.


**Note: Ok so I decided to write another story before I continue with my Main One (Jill's Christmas Present). Hehehe forgive me for not updating on that one but I will work on that one soon. Anyway this idea came immediately into my head when I was listening to the song "Nobody's Child" by Karen Young last night. It kind of made me think of Albert for a bit...until slowly the idea started to expand more. So here is my fifth story...I think hehehe. Enjoy reading :) Oh I do NOT own the characters, Albert and Jill or the R.P.D., but expect for the names of other characters as well as places I made up hehehe.**

**Look I know that Albert is actually much older than Jill, but I thought it would be sweet and cute if I made him two years older than her, so that should settle things nicely between them. So please don't be offended...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Belong Nowhere...<strong>

**Plot: Seven-year-old Jill Valentine is taking a pleasant walk along the streets of Raccoon City with her parents, until something captures her attention; she stops in front of an orphanage. But near the building, standing under a tree is a young boy of nine years of age, Albert Wesker. She senses that he is unhappy and lonely so she musters up the courage to speak with him...Albert believes that he doesn't belong anywhere...until Jill makes him change his mind...but soon he runs away and she obviously never see him again...but fourteen years later...they somehow are face to face again...will Jill forgive him?  
><strong>

**(Inspired by the song, Nobody's Child by Karen Young) **

**Here I have included the lyrics of the song to describe the situation**

**Friday May 1982 1:00pm**

_**As I was slowly passing an orphan's home one day  
>And stopped there for a moment just to watch the children play<br>Alone a boy was standing and when I asked him why  
>He turned with eyes that could not see and he began to cry<strong>_

Jillian Valentine, a young girl of seven years of age, was sitting, cross-legged on the carpet floor of her two-storey home. Her mother, Isadora Valentine was sitting on cream, leathered couch, brushing her little girl's short cherry brown hair tenderly with love. While her father, Cedric Valentine, was reading the newspaper, but often he would put it down to glance at her, giving her a smile, also filled with love. Jill felt her little heart beating with sincere adoration for both of them. She was indeed thankful to have two of her parents around to take care of her. At this moment, she couldn't imagine would life would be like if she were to become much older, on her own without them...she admitted that she was frightened of what was coming her way...but her mother had told not to think about it now but just enjoy taking the early steps of how life would go for her...she had them and they will always love her. Her little blue eyes gleamed with happiness even more. Jill was wearing a long flowing light aqua blue dress that had long sleeves and came just above her ankles. She wore a pair of white ankles socks and little black shiny buckled shoes on her little feet.

"Jill my dear?" said her mother, Isadora softly

"Yes mother?" she replied also in that soft tone

"Would you like to go for a walk today?"

"Oh yes please, mother I would like that very much"

"Alright sweetie" then her mother looked up to her father, Cedric "What about you my love?"

"Hmm..." said Cedric, as he folded the newspaper in half and placed it down on the rectangular glass coffee table next to him "I don't see why not my beautiful...we can pick up an ice-cream for Jill" here he smiled down at her, which she returned with one of her own. Jill clapped her hands together as the word "Ice-cream" was mentioned.

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Jill announced happily, her blue sapphire eyes gleaming.

"Indeed, it is a beautiful sunny day outside, let us go and enjoy it" said Isadora as she placed the soft brush down next to her "Come on my lovely girl, Jill" she said looking down at her as Jill glanced up to meet her clear green eyes.

**1:30pm**

Half an hour later, Jill had walked along the streets of Raccoon City, having both of her parents, walking behind her, hand in hand while she had her chocolate ice-cream with a chocolate flake placed on the top in both of her hand. She smiled in delight as she slid her little tongue along the cold, frozen dairy, sweet treat. They were just turning into a corner to Wixford Street; it was indeed a posh area. Jill knew that they hadn't set foot there before...people like her were never seen around there. They soon came past a smokey grey coloured brick building with the words "Raccoon City Orphanage" written on a gold plague in heavy dark block writing. They just stopped outside the building, staring at it in wonder and interest. Jill's parents were scanning the area from left to right while Jill...her eyes were centred on something...no on someone...that was standing under the big heavy ever-green tree. She took at step or two closer until realizing...it was a boy...about two years older than her...the young boy had blond hair that was neatly combed back, dressed in a long sleeved white top and matching coloured pair of pants. He had no shoes on... which caused Jill to feel sorry for him...as she studied him a bit closer, taking a few more steps...she could tell that he looked sad and lonely from the way his arms were folded behind him firmly, his head ducked down really low as he was leaning slightly against the tree. Jill's parents looked down on their daughter, wondering what was causing her to walk further to that building, until their eyes looked up too to that boy standing in front of the tree.

"Jill, sweetheart, where are you going?" her father asked with slight concern

"Daddy, there's a boy over there..." said Jill, pointing at him with one finger as she was holding onto her ice-cream in her left hand.

"Oh yes my dear, there is a young boy over there" said her mother, looking over at him with deep sympathy "Aww the poor boy is alone"

"May I go and talk with him?" asked Jill looking him at her parents with a hopeful smile

"Hmmm I don't know Jill...he...he doesn't look that friendly..." said her father, with a doubtful look on his face.

"Maybe because no one has even tried to talk to him..." said Jill, looking back to look at the boy. He hadn't made one sign of movement but just still standing there like a statue.

"I think you are right my dear little Jill...maybe he does need someone to talk with..." said her mother with a warm smile "I don't see why not?"

"Darling, what if he harms her?" asked her father as he looked over at his wife

"My darling" she said repeating her loving name back to him "We just have to trust our lovely girl to experience life a bit more...it will be alright...we'll just go and sit at the park that is just next door...don't worry, nothing will happen, I am sure of it...will you be alright, Jill?" she walked over to where Jill was standing and had crouched down next to her.

"Yes mother, I will be alright, I know I will" said Jill, smiling more brightly at her

"My brave and beautiful Jill, be happy..." said Isadora. She then placed a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek and watched her skip happily towards the lonely, young boy. When she was quite far from them, Isadora linked arms with Cedric, smiling at their daughter one last time and walked further along the footpath to the park nearby.

As Jill was walking towards him, she noticed some other children around his age, playing on the playground on the corner opposite from him. It was situated just almost behind the big dark, brick building behind a high, elegant structured black gate. Of course she could see that he did not wish to mix with them, but obviously preferred to remain by himself...not wanting to be surrounded by chatter or laughter. Soon she had stopped right in front of him, she was quite close...but she didn't care she just wanted to talk with him.

"Hi" she greeted the boy with a friendly and happy tone

Slowly the boy, turned his head upwards to look up at the person that was acknowledging him. Jill could see his face so clear...his face...was beautiful...features all shaped perfectly. But it was his light grey eyes that captured her attention the most.

"Hello..." he whispered, faintly blushing, he obviously didn't look happy seeing her.

"I am Jillian, but I liked to be called Jill" said Jill with a little laugh as she placed out her hand infront of him. Again slowly the boy, moved his arm forward so that his little hand could meet hers. They shook hands gently then again slowly placed their arms back to their sides.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" she asked him, holding out her sweet treat towards him

The boy turned his head away in a slow, sad gesture, shaking his head and replied in a whisper "No thank you..."

"Are you ok?" asked Jill, as she proceeded to bite onto her ice-cream, licking some of the sides of the cone, so that the sweet cream won't drip on her fingers.

The boy did not answer for awhile but just gave a little sigh...in his mind he was wondering why she was even bothering to speak with him...he was a loner...a miserable loser...it was what the other children called him often. He was either tripped along corridors or whenever he made his way towards his little bed that only just had one thick grey woollen blanket and a soft cotton pillow. He was either pushed or shoved to one side. One time, another boy by the name of Aaron, had punched him in the eye and another boy called Cody had punched him in the stomach and dragged him to the boy's bathroom, dunking his head into the toilet about five-ten times. The adults in charge of the orphanage didn't care that he was being given harsh treatment day by day by the other children...and so within he felt depressed and deeply alone...

"Please...go away..." the boy whispered after a few moments of silence. Then he was turning away from Jill, his little heart was beating quite fast, giving him the immediate signal that he was going to cry.

"Why?" Jill asked him, confused and a little hurt by his request. She took another close step to him, just stopping a bit behind him.

"Just please...go...I...I don't wish to talk with you..."

"Tell me why?...what did I do?"

"Just please...I...I..." then two tears from his light grey eyes started to escape and sliding down softly along his smooth cheeks.

"Please...are you ok?" Jill asked him with deep concern, she was almost on the verge on crying as well. She didn't feel the need to finish her ice-cream and with her fingers trembling quite badly, she had dropped it on the neatly cut grass. She had placed her little hand on his right shoulder, she could feel him shaking underneath her touch...giving her the hint that he was upset.

"I don't belong anywhere..." he whispered and he sunk himself down to the ground, putting his face into his hands...she followed his lead, seating just behind him as she placed her little arms around his neck.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he said through his hands, almost howling "You don't know me..."

_**I'm nobody's child, I'm nobody's child  
>Just like a flower I'm growing wild<br>No mommy's kisses and no daddy's smile  
>Nobody wants me, I'm nobody's child<strong>_

"Nobody cares about me...nobody loves me...I am never wanted..." he carried on crying. Jill felt herself crying too. She had leaned her head against the back of his neck. The smell of him clearly defined loneliness and unloved...

"Don't be silly, everyone belongs somewhere..." Jill offered in comfort

"I don't...I don't even have a real home...or parents..." he said quite sternly, he shifted slightly so that he was sitting cross-legged but Jill still kept her arms around him.

"Where are your parents?" she asked him in a small voice

"My mother is dead...and my father...he left the country, didn't even want to take care of me..." he replied

"Oh I am sorry..."

"It's fine...I was placed here right after my mother died...I have been here for four years..."

"Oh..."

_**People come for children and take them for their own  
>But they all seem to pass me and I'm left here all alone<br>I know they'd like to take me but when they see I'm blind  
>They always take some other child and I am left behind<strong>_

Jill sat with the young blond haired boy for awhile, both staring at the sun that was just rising from behind the puffy white clouds...their sign of hope and renewal. The boy was aware that her lips was touching the back of his neck lightly, causing him to feel strangely shy...she was so personally close to him. He hardly knew her...not one bit...what was this girl doing or thinking? He did glance at her now and then, thinking how lucky she is to look as though she belonged to a warm, welcoming home from the way she was dressed. Of course she was taken care of everyday since birth...her parents always provided her with the care she needed.

Him on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. After being sent to the orphanage, each day he watched some of the children he stayed with, being taken eagerly by adults who were looking for a child to love and adore. He had hoped on the many days that had passed that he will be selected to become a member of a family who would love him truly but...his hopes were dashed to one side as they would briskly walk past him, without actually examining him fully. But one time, around two months ago, a couple did manage to spare some free time to have a good look at him... however when they noticed that he had a bruised eye and a deep cut on the left side of his lips...they immediately turned away from him and proceeded forward to look at another child. The couple soon made their choice. It was the boy, Jason, who poured a bucket of food scraps and slimy expired soup over him when he was quietly reading a book about a girl who got lost and was separated from her family. Within, he was definitely glad to see him go but at the same time he couldn't help but feel unlucky that he still didn't have a home...even now...

Oh if only he was like the girl, Jill who had a home and parents...that was all he wanted, in order to start a happy and care-free life. It was not because he was jealous that he watched some of the other children being taken into homes...no it wasn't that at all...he just wanted to be like them...being taken and surrounded by a warm, caring family...giving him smiles and hugs in comfort or whenever he needed it. He severely hated the sight whenever one of the other children was caught in an embrace by a couple who were looking forward to looking he/she before leaving the orphanage.

"I belong nowhere..." he whispered again but soon he felt himself leaning his head against one of her arms.

_**I'm nobody's child, I'm nobody's child  
>Just like a flower I'm growing wild<br>No mommy's kisses and no daddy's smile  
>Nobody wants me, I'm nobody's child<strong>_

Oh he was making sense, he was no longer anyone's child...his little "perfect" life began when he was just a small baby. He knew his mother was proud to have him, while his father remained standing near a corner of the patient room, strictly keeping his arms folded, looking up at her and his child, emotionless.

A day or two later after he was born, his mother had called him "Albert"...the name taken from his great-grandfather. On the early years of his childhood, his mother took care of him. Always made sure that he was either fully clothed or fed. She gave him smiles and kisses that signalled warm love and affection. Not once his father, had ever displayed signs of happiness or care. He always remained in the shadows, not daring to make a relationship with him.

When he was around four, Albert came to understand his father's behaviour towards him and so he chose to ignore him but just focusing on his devotion towards his mother. He was growing up fast...much intelligent and well alert on the thoughts or feelings of others. He was no fool not to notice his father's coldness. He often he could hurt him, he was only kidding himself...he was still a child...so small...still learning the values and morals of life...his father never smiled at him...no love or kindness at all. It caused his anger to burn within...but he didn't dare to challenge him...he did consider himself still being a child, that not a little punch to the chest would solve anything.

It was no use trying...

"Please don't cry..." Jill whispered in his ear

"The pain is still there..." he whispered back to her

"What pain?" she asked

"If only I can tell you...but there's...too much to explain..."

"Are you missing your mother?"

To that, he didn't say anything...causing silence to fall between them for awhile.

_**No mommy's arms to hold me or soothe me when I cry  
>Sometimes it gets so lonely, I wish that I could die<br>I'd walk the streets of heaven where all the blind can see  
>And just like all the other kids there'd be a home for me<br>**_

_September 1978_

_Five- year- old- Albert Wesker was sitting on a black framed, red velvet chair that positioned near the edge of his mother's bed. She was indeed very sick and only moments away from dying. Danielle Wesker, who had soft brown hair in elegant curls, that didn't grey a bit, not even close since she was only 41-years of age. Her appearance was youthful: Soft white creamy coloured face that faintly had a rose tinge brushed on her smooth cheeks. Nose shaped perfectly, lips that were a strawberry pink and always curled up in a beautiful smile. Though it was her eyes that Albert loved the most: Clear, sapphire blue like the gem itself as well as the ocean that sparkled at night. Now here she laid across the bed, her smooth hand being taken into both of Albert's. He was dressed in a black blazer and trousers suit, a white, crisp long sleeved blouse he wore underneath. White socks and polished, leather laced up shoes and to cover his feet. He gazed at his mother, who looked hugely exhausted and sweaty as she coughed some more. The thin white blankets covering her. She had on a long sleeved, lavender nightgown. Right now, her beautiful features were not glowing like it had been in those many years and when he was born. They were sadly turning to a paler colour...but Albert still considered her beautiful. His light grey eyes scanned down to look at the little star diamond necklace that she had on around her neck, the thin sleek silver chain, keeping it in place. She wore it for a long time, since she was around her son's age. It was a present she received when she was around Albert's age from her father's mother, Anne Taylor._

_Two tears started to flow from his innocent eyes..._

"_Mother, please don't go...don't leave me..." Albert pleaded in a whisper_

"_My son..." she breathed out gently and then slowly turned her head to one side to gaze at him._

"_Please mother..."_

_His heart began to slowly break within as he watched his mother curl her lips in a soft, comforting smile. He began to sob gently..._

"_My son..." she repeated then with a slow breath, she spoke again "Don't cry...I will always be with you, my darling little one..."_

"_Mother...I...I love you very much...please don't go..."_

"_I have lived my life as happy as I could, even though your father didn't give me or you the love we truly needed, I am happy that I was able to stay around for awhile..."_

"_How can you say that? He doesn't care about either of us!" said Albert, incredulously _

"_My darling he is still your father" she said gently_

"_NO! He's never been a father to me! I hate him! I hate that he has left you here...he is cruel!" Albert almost said in a shouting tone, but though he kept it at a soft balance_

"_Oh Albert...my dearest son..." she offered soothingly_

_They were then silent for a little while...until Albert spoke again._

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes my dear?" she replied, she had her sapphire eyes closed but Albert didn't want her to do that but of course he didn't want to put any small pressure on her, it was too much for him...it was tearing him badly...oh how he wished to turn back the clock and put things right...but indeed it was too late...she was reaching to the path of death...death...what a cold and unpleasant word._

_He wanted to die too, even though he admitted it was harsh to say, but anything that will make him stay close to her, eternally...obviously away from his father or anyone...he knew that his love for her will never fade._

"_Please, you can't leave me" as he spoke gently_

"_Forgive me my dear son... my time is nearly up...but I will always keep watch of you...I will never stop loving you..." she said, she breathed slowly...knowing that she was only a minute or two away until her beautiful and innocent soul would be lifted and carried away to the afterlife._

"_Mother...no...please..."_

"_Albert?" she called out to him softly_

"_Yes mother?" he replied in that soft tone_

"_May you take something for me?"_

"_Of course mother, what is it?"_

"_My necklace...take my necklace off me..."_

"_Mother...but...it's yours...I can't do that..."_

"_Please my dear son...please take it...when you do, keep it with you...so that you know that I am right beside you always...never will I leave you..."_

"_Mother..."_

"_Albert...do as I say...that is the last thing I ask of you..."_

"_Yes...mother..." Albert sighed a little as he got off the chair, withdrawing his hands from hers and carefully, reaching from the back of her neck, to disconnect the silver chain...once he did with ease...he slid it away from her neck, taking hold of it firmly in one hand. With the other, he placed it in hers again and sat down on the bed, looking at her, hopeless...and sad._

_She now had a minute to go..._

"_Albert..." she whispered more clearly...her lovely voice starting to fade away..._

"_Mother...I love you..." he said, more tears started to flow from his eyes and his little heart continuously breaking...even more..._

"_I love you too...my dearest and wonderful son...I will always be with you..."_

_Then...she said nothing more...and he knew...the loving warmth in her hands...slowly fading...to becoming cold...forever._

"_Goodbye Mother...I will not forget you..." said Albert and he leaned forward to place a kiss on her cold forehead. Leaving his lips there for a few minutes, to feel the once warm, smoothness of her skin...then he cried some more...placing his head on her shoulder..._

_The little star necklace that belonged to her, the little clear diamond displayed exquisitely at the front gave its little sparkling lights...in the dull lit room. He didn't see that it would be a sign that a happy life would come his way soon..._

_Three days later...he was put into the Raccoon City Orphanage, since his father had no deep interest to take care of him, now that his kind and beautiful mother was not with him. No more tender kisses or hugs, to protect him or give him some sense that he was being loved._

_His life had become much worse in the next few years, as day by day he became alone and depressed...once again...surrounded by children who didn't hesitate to bully him and other adults who didn't give him any care or compassion...oh he did wish to die right there..._

_He laid in bed, thinking about his mother...and also thinking about whether he should expect someone else to love him...obviously there was no one that could better than her...there was no way...it was impossible...right?_

_During his time at the orphanage in the next few years, not once he received a birthday wish or gift from anyone...nothing overall..._

_As usual he wasn't expecting anyone to care...they all hated him and so did his father, despite not doing anything wrong...will anyone else hate him later on in life when he gets much older...or if possible will someone give their time to love him?_

_For now he had hoped for a home...and a family..._

_When he went to sleep...he dreamed of the happy life that was expected for him. His mother's necklace, kept safely in the pocket of his grey trouser pants he always wore to bed._

**Friday May 1982 3:00pm**

For awhile they had been sitting under the tree, bringing themselves close together as if they were best friends. Albert never had someone who cared about him that way before. Truly he was grateful to have a girl like Jill around. She indeed looked the friendly and lovely type of girl...one he was starting to quite like.

"You have eyes like my mother..." he said gently to Jill, who smiled at him in comfort. She was kneeling on the side of him, her arms still placed around his neck.

"I do?"

"Yes..." he said turning to look at her.

Definitely they were the exact shape and colour...the very eyes he gaze upon since he was born. He remembered the smile he gave to his mother, when she picked him up and gathered him carefully in his arms, giving him a smile of her own. To him that was love...pure love...once that he wished to have.

"You must miss her very much..." said Jill, tilting her head to one side to look at his face clearly.

"Of course I do...I wish she was alive..." he said, still in that gentle tone

"Is that why you turned away from me?" she asked

"Yes..." he said, guiltily, looking down

"Hey, don't look down, it's alright...I understand" Jill offered in warm comfort

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok...you have a right to miss her...that's how I would feel if it was my own mother..."

"You're lucky you still have her..."

"I know...but...the point is...this is about your mother...I am sorry you lost her..."

"It's ok...and thank you..."

"You can't say that this is the end...you still have to go through life...no matter how difficult it will get for you at times...you just need to keep strong and face those problems...is that what you want? How do you think your mother would feel if she were to see you like this now? "

Albert looked up, amazed to hear this girl talk to him as if...she _was_ his mother...part of him felt encouraged and appreciative to finally hear someone speak to him properly...like how one should.

"Please just...just try and be happy as much as you can... but you don't seem to like this place do you?" she said, quite curiously

"No...I want to get out..." he replied "Many children here have been taken into homes...but I always get left behind...I am never selected"

"Oh...I see..."

"Yes...it's very depressing here...and I hate it!"

"What is your name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't give me your name after I had given you mine...so...please...tell me so that I'll remember you..."

His light grey eyes, started to gleam with hope...his lips starting to curl up in a smile for the first time...

"I'm-" he started to say until another voice out in the distance was calling out to Jill.

"Jill! Sweetheart! It's time to go!" Jill looked over to see that it was her mother, Isadora calling for her. Both she and her father, Cedric were smiling down at the two children, nestled closely under the tree. It was such an adorable sight.

Jill looked at them with a smile while Albert sighed, knowing that she had to go...but strangely he wanted to keep her here with him for a little longer. He didn't want to lose her.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Jill announced happily as she waved at them "I'll be over there..."

"Alright my butterfly!" her father called back out to her.

Jill withdrew her arms away from him and started to get up on her feet. When she did, she felt Albert's hand taking hold of hers.

Jill looked back, surprised to see that her hand was caught in his. It wasn't a severe or force grip, but a gentle one...one that said that he wanted her to stay.

"Jill...please don't go..." he pleaded...just like how he pleaded his mother not to go before she passed away.

"Oh I'm sorry...I...but I have to go home...but maybe I can come back tomorrow and play with you..." she offered

"You promise to come back?" he asked with a hopeful smile

"Of course...my dear friend..." she said, smiling more beautifully at him...she indeed did have his mother's smile.

"Thank you Jill...I always wanted a friend...I'm Albert...Albert Wesker..." he said, rising up but still not letting go of her hand.

"My surname is Valentine...it was nice meeting you Albert" she said

"Nice meeting you too, Jill" he said "I look forward to seeing you again..."

"I can't wait too..." she said "Well...I must get going...goodbye Albert..."

"See you soon, Jill" he slowly let go of her hand

Then without warning, Jill placed her lips on his smooth cheek, giving him a light kiss and then she skipped back happily to her parents. His heart stopped for a second then began to beat fast as he shakily placed his hand on the cheek that she had kissed. He smiled...noting the fact that she had kissed him...so softly...lovingly just like his mother...there was hope for him after all...

**Wednesday November 1982 2:00pm**

When six months passed, Jill had dropped by to the orphanage to play with Albert. They either chased each other around the tree where they had first met, climbing along the tunnels or ladders or swinging on the swings in the playground, drawing pictures, painting for two days, read stories to one another...all the fun activities two friends would do eagerly.

The adults didn't care if she had come by to see him, accepting her in but on the condition that she was to be on her best behaviour at all times. Her parents even came with her to see him, offering him some club sandwiches or slices of their homemade cakes. When on one of those days when they were chasing each other, Albert fell on the ground, his right knee scraping along the hard, gritty footpath. Her father, Cedric came by to his side with a first aid kit, pouring the stinging liquid onto a woollen cloth and gently wiping it on that very sore part. Albert felt happy that not only did Jill care about him, but also her parents.

All this fun filled with soothing happiness and freedom didn't last long by the time the fourth week came...on another sunny afternoon, Jill dropped by to the orphanage with her parents as usual to see Albert...only they were told that he was gone...gone away forever...

"What? The boy left?" asked Cedric

"I am afraid so" said Mrs Heaton, the receptionist

"Please tell me, where did he go?" asked Jill, who looked deeply disappointed and upset that he had been taken away.

"Look my little dear...I don't know...some man that looked like him came by to claim him back..." said Mrs Heaton, looking quite annoyed of the little girl's question

"Claim him back?" asked Cedric

"Yes...I believe it was his father..."

"I don't believe you..." Jill said in a small, disapproving voice

"Better believe it girl!" said Mrs Heaton with an angry sigh

"Hey, don't you dare talk to my daughter that way!" said Cedric

"Is this how you treat people whenever they come by to see an innocent child?" said Jill's mother, Isadora.

"Innocent!" Mrs Heaton snorted "I wouldn't have him as my own, he's nothing but a spoilt, worthless and miserable brat!

"Don't you say that about him, he's my best friend!" Jill shouted, and after she said that, she ran all the way along the dark corridor to make her way up the stairs to the second floor where Albert's room was located. She didn't care that her parents were calling for her to come back, she just wanted to see him, to see if he was alright.

She roughly opened the door to one side, disappointed to see that he was definitely not there...

She was about to close the door again until...something caught her eye...left lying on his neatly made bed was a small folded letter and a little star pendant necklace, the little diamonds sparkling brilliantly under the golden ray of the afternoon sun. Jill walked forward to the bed, surprised to see that the note was for her. Her name was written elegantly on the top.

She carefully sat on the bed, picking up the letter that he left for her...she opened it up to read his message.

"_To my dearest friend, Jillian Valentine,_

_I am sorry that I have left the orphanage but unfortunately something unexpectedly came my way. After all those years of being miserably kept here, my...father, Richard Wesker, arrived here to take me again into his care. I am so frustrated...to think that he decided to care for me now when knowing he should have been loving and caring like my mother those few years ago. No I refused to go back with him...so in a hasty decision, I planned to run away. I gathered all I could and then decided to write a quick letter to you before I go. I was only expecting you and your parents to come and see me, so that I could share a pleasant and happy time with you, especially. Spending those last many days with you truly meant a lot to me. Always it had been and always it will be...wherever I am going...please don't worry about me...I will be fine...you taught me to be strong...one that I will never forget. You are one special, intelligent and beautiful girl, Jill. I will never forget you. So, I leave you my mother's necklace, to give you my gratitude and respect for showing me such wonderful kindness and love._

_I know that I will always be known as the one that had nobody...before you...I was lost...losing all hope to be happy again...so please don't cry when I tell you this...I don't belong anywhere...no one can love me...ever again..._

_I don't belong anywhere as I have told you before...but..._

_Thank you for being there for me for awhile, Jill...and do please thank your parents for being there for me as well...I am truly fond of them...and you...I promise you that I will look after myself._

_Albert Wesker_

_XXXXX"_

_**I'm nobody's child, I'm nobody's child  
>Just like a flower I'm growing wild<br>No mommy's kisses and no daddy's smile  
>Nobody wants me, I'm nobody's child<br>Nobody wants me, I'm nobody's child**_

Jill didn't take immediate notice that her parents were in Albert's room with her. Isadora took a seat next to her daughter, placing an arm around her shoulder. Two tears started to flow from her blue sapphire eyes and started to drop on the piece of paper. Meanwhile her father, picked up the little star necklace that Albert had left especially for her. He had the sparkling pendant in between his forefinger and thumb.

Jill placed the tips of her fingers on the crosses...that represented kisses in his letter to her, and then placed them against her lips, sliding them across...

Isadora smiled down at her daughter in tender support as she ran her fingers along her soft brown hair.

"Would you like me to put this necklace on you my dear Jill?" Cedric asked warmly, holding up the necklace in front of her.

Jill slowly nodded her head...

Cedric undid the hook that was looped together with another clipped one and reached over to place the necklace around Jill's neck. Once it was placed there, she touched the little sparkling star...while more tears flowed from her eyes.

Both her parents, gathered her in their arms as they let her cry...it was hard that she had lost a friend...her very first friend...her little heart, beating with deep hurt.

"_I belong nowhere..."_ was what was playing in her mind...causing her to ache with more pain...

"Albert..." she thought gently "...but...you're wrong...you do belong somewhere...I lo-"

Then everything went black, as she fainted onto her mother's chest.

_**14 years later...**_

**Friday August 1996 10:00am Raccoon Police Department, Raccoon City**

"Valentine?" said Adam Thompson, the Chief of the R.P.D. as he knocked and opened the door that led to Jill's office.

"Yes sir!" said Jill, standing up from behind her desk, saluting him with one gloved hand.

"I would like you to come with me to meet the new Captain of the S.T.A.R.S. unit" he announced kindly at her

"So soon?" asked Jill, as she placed her hand down to one side

"Yes Valentine...though he was the last person we interviewed two weeks ago... but he indeed had very good, exceptional qualifications as well as experience...so we accepted him for the position to take over the former Captain" he said

"That's great news sir, ok I'll go with you" she said with a smile

Jill Valentine was 21 years of age. Her short brown hair was now longer and pulled into a low ponytail. It had almost reached down to the lower part of her back. She was wearing the S.T.A.R.S uniform and blue beret as well as a pair of black, heavy work boots. She had joined the team at the age of 17 after quickly deciding that she wanted to join the police force, her future career. They had one position available in the S.T.A.R.S. unit and luckily she was the one and only female to be selected. She wanted to be involved in assisting the police in dealing with crimes that were either major or minor. In some situations, they were children who were abandoned in their homes or left just on the side of the road...not being cared for entirely. So she was committed to helping those children be placed in good homes that had people who were fully loving and devoting. It did however remind her of a certain person whom, she became acquainted with those many years ago.

Albert...

She still had on the little star necklace around her neck. She touched the sparkling pendant, stroking it slightly and then made her way out her office door to follow the chief of the R.P.D. In her mind, she already had forgiven him for leaving her...but everyday it caused her to miss him very much...if only she could see him again...anything she was willing to give just to catch a sight of him...

When she closed her office door behind her, both she and the Chief made their way downstairs to the ground floor and into the main, common lounge where the other fellow officers usually hung out during their breaks. Once they stepped into the room, she went to stand near a group of the other S.T.A.R.S. members, who were looking forward to meeting the new Captain of their team. They greeted her and then went back to their conversation. It was quite crowded as Jill scanned the room around. Then she found herself listening in onto their conversation...even though she didn't mean to hear...

"Who do you think is our new Captain?" asked Fred

"Hmmm I don't know..." another guy replied, whose name Jill had forgotten because she was always upstairs keeping herself busy, completing her paperwork. Most of the members in her team had all worked on the first floor, but she had requested to be up a floor, working alone.

"I thought it would be that Marcus Carter guy...I heard that the Chief had hired him for the job..." said Travis

"No I heard it was someone else..."

"No it can't be...

"Oh it is someone else..."

"So you heard?"

"Yeah...hmmm I am not sure of his first name..."

"Well do you know his surname?"

"Hmmm...I think it was Walker...or Walter...ummm..."

"Don't you mean Wesker?"

"Oh yes! That's it!"

Suddenly Jill froze at the sound of Albert's surname being mentioned. He was the new Captain of S.T.A.R.S.? Surely that couldn't be possible.

Then she heard the Chief's voice, calling everyone for their attention.

"Ok everyone listen up!"

Everyone in the room had quieted down to hear the announcement that was going to be made towards them. Jill could feel her heart beating slowly.

"Now I know you are wondering why I called you all down here but I just want to introduce you to the new Captain of S.T.A.R.S." said Adam as he gestured for the mystery employee to enter.

Everyone waited patiently when they heard the sound of heavy boots walking towards the room...and then...he made himself known and Jill's eyes widened at the sight of him...no it couldn't be!

It was Albert Wesker. Standing before them at just 23 years of age also in the S.T.A.R.S. uniform, though the coloured shirt, he was wearing was of a dark navy blue colour with the logo displayed on the left short sleeve side. His figure was of a muscular build and his blond hair was still combed in that very same way when Jill first met him when they were children. Though Jill noticed that he had dark sunglasses on, covering those light grey eyes of his...those beautiful eyes she couldn't stop looking at...

Albert came to stand by Adam's side, silently waiting for him to speak again.

"This is Albert Wesker...he as I just said is the new Captain of S.T.A.R.S. It is very fortunate for us to have him here. I am sure we are very grateful that he has taken over the former Captain, Eric Jones, who had resigned to pursue his interests elsewhere at another police department in California. Albert here has vast work experience as well as qualifications in leadership as well as a great, sharp personality, which is why I made the choice to hire him to proudly lead the S.T.A.R.S. team. So Mr Albert Wesker, we welcome you today!" said Adam and with that being said, he gave him a clap of warm approval and everyone followed on...clapping as well.

Jill wanted to...but she couldn't...finding it unbelievable that here they were again, now as adults after those 14 years of not being in contact with him...part of her was angry that he didn't write to her again or even tried to make it possible to come and visit her...but overall she was happy to see him...but...now she was the one that was feeling shy this time.

Suddenly she saw Albert look across the room and then, behind those dark shades, his eyes centred on her. He looked over expressionless...which made her turn away from him and run out of the room. Nobody saw her leave...of course except Albert, whose lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"Ahhh my dear Jillian Valentine...finally I see you again..." he thought seductively in his mind.

**Five hours later... 3:00pm**

In those hours, Jill kept herself securely in her office, busying herself with the paperwork, she already completed...but anything to keep her away from everyone...especially him. What could she say to him now? She picked up the little star pendant between her forefinger and thumb, smoothly running her fingers along the diamonds. Of course she missed him in those years on not hearing from him...but she always found herself thinking about him... wondering if he was looking after himself...but just seeing him now...gave her the hint that he did. At least he kept his promise to her. It caused her to smile.

Then she heard a knock on the outside of her office door...she froze, her heart starting to beat again...she gulped nervously and then spoke to acknowledge whoever was coming in to see her...

"Ummm...come in" she said, she noticed her voice was shaky.

The door soon opened onto one side and here standing before her was...Albert Wesker. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him as she slowly rose from her leather swing seat. Her gloved hands placed on the edges of her desk.

"Hello Jill" he greeted her with a seductive smile

Again Jill gulped nervously but responded to him

"Ummm good afternoon Captain Wesker, how can I help you?" she said timidly

"No need to address me that way, Jill...well only if we are alone like this, you already know my name" he said still smiling at her as he closed the door behind him and walked up to her desk, placing his hands on the opposite edges of her desk. Albert looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes of hers through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. Just as he remembered them a long time ago. It was still filled with sincere care and kindness.

"You...remember me?" Jill asked still timidly

"Of course I do, it was your beautiful face that gave you away...I missed you so much" he grinned at her

"I...I...I..." said Jill, almost starting to cry, as she felt her heart again beating quite fast...

"Jill...do you love me?" asked Albert, withdrawing his hands away from her desk and coming to stand by her close. When he was close to her side, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her forward to him.

Jill let her hands slide along his chest, stopping her fingers just above his collarbone.

"Albert..." she whispered

"Jill..."

"I...I love you..." she looked up at him, two tears flowing from her eyes. With one hand he removed his sunglasses and she took it from him to place on her desk.

"You do?" he raised an eyebrow

Jill blushed and looked down, quite ashamed that she said that out loud...in front of him...

"Jill, look at me please" said Albert gently. She breathed in slowly and looked up to see his light grey eyes staring at her...with warmth...and love...

He leaned his head forward...his lips just inches away from hers. He smiled as he watched more tears flow from her face.

"I love you too" he said and softly kissed her.

**Four years later August 1999**

Jill and Albert's relationship grew stronger, their fellow workers had gotten the idea that those two were together. Although there were the occasional teasing for Jill, telling her how she was lucky to have her man around all the time...definitely not to be out of sight. Always Albert warned them off to leave her alone. He was clever at keeping his affections hidden. Whenever he caught Jill alone in a certain room of the R.P.D. he took in that moment to kiss her and she would either laugh or be in shock but overall it made her love him more. Two weeks before the end of August, they were married at a local church which about 200 people attended, including Jill's parents, Isadora and Cedric Valentine. They smiled proudly at both of them. How they had wonderfully began their love as friends when they were children...and even though they were separated those many years ago, somehow fate brought them together again. Indeed Jill and Albert were grateful for that. Once they exchanged their vows to love each other forever until death separates them...though in Albert's mind he could never part from her in the afterlife, they placed the gold wedding bands onto each other's left fingers and tenderly ending the ceremony with a soft kiss. At the reception at Jill's parents' home, they congratulated the newly married couple and gave their gratitude at Albert for not forgetting about their daughter and for loving her while he had been away for awhile. Jill had worn his mother's necklace when they married.

**One month later... September 1999**

At the beginning of September, Jill moved in with Albert and soon just before the month ended she became pregnant with his child. They were thrilled of the idea of becoming parents while Jill's parents were also thrilled of becoming grandparents...for Albert especially; he was truly happy that he was going to have a child of his own. But there was one thing he was certain of he was never going to ignore or leave behind his child in the shadows like his father did with him when he was a young baby himself right up until he was a young child. He wasn't going to have his child go through that...never...he was finally going to be a real father who would always show love and kindness.

**Three months later... December 1999**

Albert supported Jill very much with his sincere affection and care as she went through the early stages of being pregnant. Of course she was to take up a maternity leave from her job at the R.P.D. and so another girl, Samantha Hamilton, took over while Jill was getting prepared to have her baby. Jill was certainly happy to be with him again...this time though she was never going to part from him...ever!

**One year later... June 2000**

Their baby was meant to be duein the early weeks of July when they had visited their doctor who advised them of the time period, but unfortunately the time had come for Jill to give birth to hers and Albert's little miracle. She was badly going into labour but Albert just patiently helped her in the car and drove them straightaway to the hospital. He was there for her when a group of three doctors as well as two nurses came to assist to deliver the baby. All that time she was in her little room in the birthing unit, she had been holding onto Albert's hand, who smiled at her...telling her that he was right here and to be brave. Then they all encouraged Jill to push as much as she could...though taking a few deep breaths and to take her time to bring the baby out.

Their baby came out at around 5:00pm...it was a healthy baby girl. They both smiled hugely as they heard her little cry. The nurses had to take the baby away to wash off the clear slime and blood that was all over her little body. They still heard her cry as Jill leaned her head back onto the pillows, exhausted, smiling in pure satisfaction. Albert gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Well done my beautiful Jill..." he whispered

"Thanks my love" she whispered back, her blue eyes staring into his grey ones

They then shared another one of their soft kisses when a nurse came by with their baby girl, covered completely, excluding her little face, with thick white blankets. She smiled sweetly at the couple.

"Ummm I think your little one wants to get some love too" she said with a little laugh.

They then opened their eyes and Albert took the child from the nurse and passing her over to Jill.

"No my love you hold her..." she said looking at him and placing a deep kiss on his cheek

"Alright...if you wish my love...what shall we name her?" he asked her with a loving smile, then he looked down at his daughter, who looked truly well beautiful like Jill...she had the same shade of brown hair like hers. Some of the features, she shared from them both: Their daughter had Albert's nose and cheeks while she had lips and a chin like Jill's...as for the eyes...it was definitely like Albert's...also a light shade of grey...but there was also a bit of blue in them as well. This was indeed perfect! Albert leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her little forehead and then with one hand he brushed her little cheek lightly.

"Isadora" said Jill

Albert turned to look at her smiling with huge approval.

"I love the sound of that! Yes, I believe she shall be called Isadora" he said, placing a deep kiss on her lips then pulled away to let her speak some more.

"As for her middle name...it shall be Danielle" she said

Albert's heart stopped for a second...Danielle, his mother's name...oh his love was so kind to include her name...then a tear escaped from one of his eyes.

"I know you'll never forget her and neither will I, so I would like to have her name for our daughter's middle name, if you would like that?"

Jill reached over, to capture the warm, tear onto her fingertip.

Albert took hold of it, kissing it gently

"Of course my love, I would love that very much...thank you..." he then placed their daughter onto Jill's chest, allowing Jill to encircle her with her arms lovingly. She too placed a soft kiss on her baby's forehead.

"Hello my darling and beautiful daughter, Isadora Danielle Wesker...Albert and I welcome you into our lives...forever" she said.

Albert placed himself next to her in the limited space on her bed, draping an arm around Jill's shoulder and she turned to make her lips meet his.

Isadora watched her parents share a wonderful romantic kiss, they didn't see her give her first little smile...but somehow they felt it, as they both placed one hand onto her little heart. Jill's hand was placed on top of his; they knew that all three would never part from one another...the bond will always be there...become stronger even more.

_Up in the orange evening sky..._

_Danielle Wesker watched her beloved son once again, growing more wonderfully into a well groomed, responsible and loving man to the woman he loved, along with their child, Isadora. She was deeply honoured to have her name included for their daughter. She knew that this was the happy life, her son was meant to expect and she was very glad that he accepted it without hesitating or showing a sign of dark doubt. She hoped everything was well for her husband, Richard. But if she was honest with herself, she had been watching Albert closely...even through the many days he did not see Jill. When she first saw Jill, as a little girl of seven-years of age, she knew that it was the first sign to her son's happy life. She sighed happily, already knowing that their life together was going to be much greater for them. There was one thing that she had heard her son say at one time when Jill and Albert had first met..._

"_I belong nowhere..." is what she heard him say to Jill..._

_It was truly sad for her to hear him say those words aloud. It caused her heart to break...she couldn't stand to watch him helplessly at the nine-year-old-boy, he once was...alone and sad... Oh how she wished to be with him physically and comfort him like she always did_

_But right now her heart was mending together again as she watched him unite with Jill in marriage and through their little girl, Isadora. She thanked Jill for giving him pure love and respect._

"_Thank you my dear Jill..." she whispered through the clouds "Thank you for bringing my son to the path of happiness again with your great, kind love, I also give my humble gratitude to your parents as well Jill...I love you both as well as your dear little one..." and before she left, spreading her pure white, angel wings apart to take flight, she had one final thing to say..._

"_My dearest Albert...you once said you belonged nowhere...but now you truly do belong somewhere...through the love of a beautiful woman and a child...be happy my son...I will always love you..."_

_She ascended to the glowing warm light that shone on her...and she soon disappeared..._

**T****HE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well what did you think?...well I'll let you decide but I ask you again please no hate comments on this story. It's alright for me to imagine Jill and Albert in different situations and they end up falling in love...I see nothing wrong with that! Hehehe but anyway I thank you for reading :)<br>**


End file.
